D is for ?
by cleotheo
Summary: When Hermione accidentally leaves her diary behind, her two best friends and their girlfriends can't resist taking a peek. They discover that Hermione is romantically involved with someone, but the only clue to their identity is the letter D. They make a guess as to the identity of D but when they discover they're wrong they set out to find the truth.


**A/N - This is just a quick fun one shot, not meant to be taken seriously. It takes place in a regular seventh year as though Voldemort was defeated years ago. As such there is minor animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin, nothing too bad. **

**Just a warning - there are quite a few mentions of sex in this so I wouldn't read if that sort of thing offends you. If anyone thinks the rating needs to go up let me know. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Slamming her Potions book shut Hermione Granger stood up. Normally the library was the one place she could get some peace and quiet but that particular evening her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had decided to join her. As if Harry and Ron's constant Quidditch talk wasn't annoying enough they had then been joined by their giggly, gossiping girlfriends, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. Last year when Ron's relationship with Lavender was just beginning Ginny had absolutely detested the bubbly blonde girl but over time they had learnt to get along and now spent most of their time together gossiping and giggling.

As well as the Quidditch talk and the gossiping there was also plenty of flirting and touching between the two couples. Hermione had put up with the distractions for as long as she could but she really needed to finish her potions essay and she knew staying with her friends wasn't going to help her accomplish that.

"Where are you going?" Harry looked up in time to see Hermione shoving all her belongings into her bag.

"Back to Gryffindor Tower. I've got patrols tonight." Hermione replied, shoving the last of her books into her bag. As Head Girl she had more patrols than the prefects but her friends didn't have to know that tonight's patrols were being done by the Head Boy and she was just using patrolling as an excuse to leave the library.

Saying goodbye to her friends Hermione picked up her bag, cursing loudly as the bottom split and her books all tumbled out. Quickly muttering a spell to fix her bag she crouched down and gathered up her belongings before making a sharp exit.

"Hey, she left this behind." Ron exclaimed, emerging from under the table.

Ron had leant down to help Hermione with her books but she had left before he had handed her all of the ones he had picked up. Ron had picked up a couple of large textbooks before spotting a smaller blue book further under the table. By the time he had crawled deeper to retrieve the book Hermione had disappeared.

"We'll give it to her later." Harry shrugged as Ron placed the book down on the table.

"What sort of book is that?" Lavender asked, getting a good look at the book. "It doesn't look like a text book."

"Maybe it's a book she's reading." Ginny suggested, reaching over the table and picking the book up. "Nope, there's no title or anything, it looks more like a notebook." She announced as she turned the book over in her hands before opening it up. "Oh, it's a diary." She squealed in excitement.

"What does it say?" Lavender leant over Ginny's shoulder to get a look at the book.

"That is none of our business." Harry said, reaching over and snatching the book from Ginny's hands.

As Harry pulled the book from his girlfriend's grasp a piece of parchment fluttered to the table. Harry made a grab for the note but Ginny was faster, grabbing it from under her boyfriend's nose.

"You're not going to read that, are you?" Ron questioned his sister, unimpressed she was invading Hermione's privacy.

"Of course we are." Ginny scoffed at her brother before her and Lavender opened the note. "H, Friday at ten meet me on the Astronomy Tower, D."

"Ooh, Hermione has a secret boyfriend." Lavender exclaimed. "I wonder who it is."

"Someone who's name begins with D." Ginny began musing over the possibilities in her head.

"Dean maybe." Harry suggested. The notion of Hermione having a secret boyfriend had soon cured him of his worries over Hermione's privacy.

"They have been spending a lot of time together recently." Ron joined in the detective work, also forgetting about his initial reservations of being nosy.

"Yeah, ever since she helped him with his Transfiguration assignment at the beginning of the year they've been pretty much inseparable in the common room." Lavender said.

"I wonder if she's wrote about him in the diary." Ginny turned to look at Harry, who was still holding the book in his hand.

"No, Gin." Harry warned his girlfriend. "Seeing a note that accidentally fell out of the diary is a different matter to actually reading it."

"What if she's wrote something interesting?" Lavender joined in the pleading. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to what she'd been up to? Hermione's not exactly the most forthcoming of people with information about herself and her life so this could be an opportunity to find out what she does when she'd not in Gryffindor Tower."

"What if she's written about things we don't want to know?" Ron asked hesitantly, thinking of all the personal things she could have written.

"You mean like sex things?" Lavender asked, laughing at Ron's flaming red cheeks at the mention of the word sex.

"If that's the case we really need to have a peek." Ginny laughed.

"Hermione's hardly the type of girl that will write about her sex life in her diary." Harry muttered, trying not to blush as he mentioned his friends sex life.

"Does she even have a sex life?" Lavender asked.

"Until we read we're never going to find out." Ginny replied. "Harry, give me the book or you'll be the one without a sex life."

Ron groaned at the mention of his best friend and sister getting intimate, while he had no objection to the two of them dating he preferred to imagine their relationship wasn't physical.

"I mean it, Harry." Ginny glared at her boyfriend when he still hesitated in handing over the book.

Worried that Ginny would follow through with her threat Harry reluctantly handed the redhead the book. Ginny grinned at Harry and thanked him as she opened the book and began scouring the pages for mentions of Hermione's secret boyfriend.

"Well what does it say?" Ron tried leaning over the table but Lavender pushed him back, claiming he was blocking the light.

"Not a lot." Ginny sighed. "There's talk of prefects meetings, homework, that sort of stuff. She occasionally mentions you two but there's nothing interesting."

"Oh, look. Here's the mysterious D." Lavender pointed to the page nearest her.

"Had another studying session with D today, he's so gorgeous it's hard to concentrate." Ginny read. "That must have been at the beginning of the year when she was helping Dean with his work."

"I don't think I'd describe Dean as gorgeous, but I suppose everyone finds different people attractive." Lavender said.

"Yeah, you find my brother attractive." Ginny wrinkled her nose and made a gagging noise.

"Get on with the diary, Gin." Ron growled, annoyed at his sister mocking his looks. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy in school but he didn't think he was a total disaster in the looks department either.

Ginny giggled as Lavender reached over to soothe Ron, telling him that she thought he was lovely. Ignoring the flirting going on between her brother and his girlfriend Ginny continued to scan the diary. She found occasional mentions of D but the entries were pretty similar, each saying how gorgeous he was and how hard it was for her to concentrate on her work when he was around.

"Oh, I've found another one." Ginny squealed, grabbing the other three's attention. "D kissed me today. It was the most breath-taking kiss I've ever experienced and I can't wait to do it again."

"Is Dean that good a kisser?" Lavender asked Ginny. Ginny had dated Dean for the beginning part of the previous year and the end of the year before that.

"He is really good, but I'm not sure I would describe him as breath-taking." Ginny answered. "But I suppose he could be if you were really into him. At the time I was mooning over Harry but he was still an amazing kisser."

"Maybe we should move on." Harry said, sounding grouchy. He wasn't interested in hearing about what a great kisser his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend was, even if he now seemed to be involved with his best friend.

Sensing Harry was getting annoyed Ginny continued to flick through the diary. "There's quite a few mentions of D now, it seems after that first kiss they got together and have been meeting up pretty regularly."

"Is there anymore descriptions of the kissing?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"Mostly the same sort of thing; breath-taking, amazing, mind-blowing, that sort of thing." Ginny replied, continuing to scan for something more interesting. "Oh, I've got something here. Things are starting to heat up with D. The kissing sessions are becoming more heated all the time and he has developed wandering hands, not that I'm complaining as having his hands touching me is very pleasurable. My hands have also done some wandering and I've discovered that D is big."

"Dean's not big." Ron said. "He's a pretty average size guy, he's shorter than me."

Ginny and Lavender immediately burst out laughing while Harry looked at his friend incredulously. "I don't think she was talking about his height, mate." Harry told his friend.

Ron looked puzzled for a second before his eyes widened as he realised exactly what was big. "Oh."

At the sight of Ron sitting wide eyed and blushing bright red the girls laughed even harder while even Harry had to chuckle at his friend's naivety. The laughter went on for another few minutes until Ginny managed to calm herself enough to continue flicking through the diary.

"Things seem to be heating up rapidly now." Ginny commented. The diary was now full of mentions of D and the pleasure he was bring Hermione. "Listen to this one. D's tongue is sinfully wicked, the things he can do with it has me seeing stars."

"Nice." Lavender said, sounding slightly dreamy.

Ron glared at his girlfriend but she merely smiled at him, before leaning over the table and whispering something in his ear that had his face flaming red again.

"I've found something else." Ginny interrupted her brother and his girlfriend, the way they were looking at each other had her worried that they were going to jump each other there and then.

"What?" Lavender asked, eager to find out more about Hermione's secret love life.

"I think it's their first time." Ginny said. "I was right, D is big. While it was painful at first it felt so right being connected with him in the most intimate way. I'm really starting to fall in love with him."

"Aww." Lavender cooed, smiling at the romance.

"Hold on I have more descriptions from a few weeks later." Ginny said. "D is such a bad influence he cornered me during patrols and dragged me into the Transfiguration classroom. As usual the sex is mind-blowing but the fact we were on the teacher's desk and anyone could have walked in was incredibly exhilarating and made the whole thing even hotter."

"I'll never be able to look at McGonagall's desk the same way again." Harry muttered, dropping his head to the table. Things were starting to get a little bit weird now and he was finding out things about Hermione he would rather not know.

"Is Dean really that good?" Lavender asked Ginny. The description of Dean as mind-blowing was making the blonde girl think she had underestimated her housemate, she'd always assumed he would be an okay lover but nothing special.

"I wouldn't know, we never went that far." Ginny replied. "But I can say we did a bit of other stuff and he was always capable of getting me off."

"Ginny, I didn't need to know that." Ron groaned at his sister's candour.

"Neither did I." Harry muttered, his head still resting on the table.

"You've got nothing to worry about Harry, he has nothing on you." Ginny patted her boyfriend on the head as she spoke. "You give me much better orgasms."

As Ron dropped his head to the table in disgust Harry picked his head up, a large grin plastered over his face at Ginny's compliment. Ginny grinned back at Harry before returning to the diary.

"There's a few more places they've been." Ginny said, flipping over the pages and finding a new place nearly every page. "Wow they've gotten about."

"Where have they been?" Harry asked. He was wondering if he could get some tips as he and Ginny were getting bored at always using the Room of Requirements.

"Most of the classrooms, I don't think Professor McGonagall's desk was the last one that saw some action. Then we have the Room of Requirements, the Prefect Bathroom, numerous cupboards and hidden alcoves. The alley behind The Three Broomsticks." Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head as she read about the quickie Hermione had partaken in on the last Hogsmeade visit.

"It's a good job this is all with the same guy otherwise this could sound very bad." Harry said, mentally storing a few of these places away for him and Ginny to try.

"Who would have thought that bookish Hermione Granger would have such a healthy sex life." Lavender said, impressed that the girl who she often thought of as uptight was so adventurous in her love life.

"Mmm, I like the sound of this." Ginny licked her lips as she read one of the more recent passages in the diary. "The Quidditch dressing rooms."

"What? When?" Harry exploded, outraged that the Gryffindor changing rooms had been sullied in such a way.

"Last week, after the match." Ginny said, beginning to leave the entry. "I hate Quidditch but love watching D play. He looked so sexy in his uniform today and it took all my willpower not to drag him off the pitch as soon as the game was over. Instead I waited until the dressing room was empty and went to see D. He was waiting for me and very kindly allowed me to take his uniform off him. After his impressive performance I've decided that maybe Quidditch isn't so bad, well the uniform isn't."

"Bloody hell, we're never leaving Dean alone in the changing room after a match ever again." Ron said.

"I agree." Harry said. "I'll be having words with the team for misusing the facilities."

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Harry." Ginny tutted. "Next time you and I should stay behind."

Ginny winked at Harry, who laughed at his girlfriend's actions but covertly nodded his head at her. After next week's match Harry was definitely making sure he and Ginny were left alone in the changing rooms, although he would have to check with her if she liked him in his uniform or if it was just a fetish Hermione had.

"Is there anything else interesting?" Lavender asked, noticing most of the upcoming pages were blank.

"No." Ginny shook her head as she read the few pages. "These last few entries are all about the upcoming exams. D's only mentioned a few times and it just says how much she loves him and looks forward to seeing him."

"That's so sweet." Lavender smiled. "I'm pleased Hermione's happy. I thought she was so into her books that guys would never notice her."

As Ginny and Lavender continued to talk about Hermione's romance the boys began packing their belongings up and the four started to make their way back to Gryffindor common room.

"Why do you think she'd never told us about her and Dean?" Harry asked as they approached the common room entrance.

"Maybe she wanted to see if it was serious." Ginny suggested. "Or maybe she just wanted something that was purely hers, something she didn't want people interfering in."

"We wouldn't interfere." Ron protested.

"Yeah sure." Ginny snorted. "If you and Harry had known you both would have given Dean a warning not to mess Hermione around and you might have scared him off. I'm sure Hermione will tell us about Dean in her own time, but for now we just leave it alone."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look but they both agreed to follow Ginny's advice and leave things alone. The minute Hermione told them about Dean they would definitely be speaking with him about hurting their friend but until then they would just sit back and watch the romance unfold.

When the four of them arrived in the common room they found Dean sitting at one of the tables, doing some homework. A familiar bag was sitting on the table next to him so Harry casually walked over to his dorm mate.

"Hey Dean, Have you seen Hermione?" As he was speaking to Dean, Harry slid Hermione's diary back into her bag. Hopefully she would never realise that it had been missing and she would never know it's contents had been read and gossiped about in the library.

"She's upstairs, she'll be back in a minute." Dean replied, barely looking up from his homework.

Harry went to join Ron, Lavender and Ginny sitting by the fire, confirming he had slipped Hermione's diary back into her bag. Seconds later Hermione came back downstairs and after quickly greeting her friends she settled down in the seat next to Dean.

For the rest of the night Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny watched Hermione and Dean. As the two Gryffindors studied and laughed together most of the night the four teenagers by the fire gossiped about what a cute couple they made and how they were looking forward to them telling everyone about their relationship. That way there quartet would grow and they wouldn't feel guilty about leaving Hermione on her own as they did couple stuff, she would have someone to do couple stuff with herself.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"I'm off to do my patrols." Hermione called to her friends as she descended the stairs from the girls dormitories and crossed the common room.

Harry and Ron looked up briefly from their game of chess and waved to their friend before returning their attention back to the board. Ginny and Lavender paid more attention to the Head Girl, each noticing that her skirt was slightly shorter than she normally wore and she looked more put together than usual.

"Have fun." Ginny smiled at her friend as she exited the portrait hole.

Once Hermione had left Ginny and Lavender started gossiping about Hermione's date. Despite the note they had seen not having a specific date on it they were pretty sure it was this Friday the note was referring to. The two girls had worked out that Hermione hadn't been missing from Gryffindor Tower on any other Friday recently and they figured she wouldn't keep the note if it was for a meeting months ago. Plus there was the fact that it was quarter to ten now and it took almost five minutes to walk up to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"Instead of you two playing chess we should do something we can all partake in." Ginny grumbled at her boyfriend and brother. She and Lavender had been talking about Hermione for nearly half an hour and as much as she was enjoying gossiping about her friends love life she was getting bored.

"I'll go and get some cards after I've won this game." Ron said, never taking his eyes from the game board. "We can all play some poker or something."

Satisfied that they were being included in the activities Ginny and Lavender watched the remainder of the game in which Ron beat Harry quite easily. Leaving a grumbling Harry behind in the common room Ron headed to the dorm where he was pretty certain he had a deck of cards in his bedside table.

Entering the dorm Ron stopped in surprise when he found Dean lying on his bed reading a magazine.

"I thought you had gone out." Ron said, remembering the note Hermione was keeping in her diary.

"Nah, nothing to do." Dean sighed. "Seamus is off with Parvati somewhere, Neville was going to look for some rare plant with Luna and you and Harry are with your girlfriends. I'm all alone."

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"What about her? I'm guessing she's doing patrols, we made no plans to study tonight."

"Do you ever do anything else with Hermione?" Ron was suddenly getting the feeling that they had misjudged Hermione and Dean's relationship. "Do you ever spend time together in a romantic way?"

"Hermione and I involved romantically, are you joking?" Dean laughed. "She's a friend, that's all. Yeah, she's really pretty and I enjoy spending time with her but there's nothing going on between us."

"Sorry, my mistake." Ron smiled quickly at Dean before turning and running back down the stairs to the common room, totally forgetting about the reason he was up there in the first place.

"Where's the cards?" Ginny asked when Ron bolted into the room empty handed.

"Forget the cards." Ron waved his hand dismissively. "I've just discovered Dean upstairs."

"Why is Dean upstairs?" Lavender asked. "Why isn't he with Hermione?"

"Because him and Hermione are just friends." Ron replied, telling the others what Dean had told him.

"So if D isn't Dean, who is it?" Ginny questioned.

"I know a way we can find out." Harry said. "We know where she is and we know she's meeting her mystery man."

"You want to spy on Hermione?" Ron queried Harry's suggestion. "Isn't that totally invading her privacy."

"I think we crossed that line when we read her diary." Ginny informed her brother. "Besides she need never have to know we were there. We can see just enough to find out D's identity and then we can scarper."

"I suppose." Ron said, starting to come round to the idea. He had no idea who Hermione's mystery man was and he had to admit he was extremely curious as to who had gotten Hermione to have sex all over the school.

"Come on, let's go." Harry said, standing up. "If we wait too long, she'll be coming back to Gryffindor Tower for the night."

Harry led the way from the common room and once they were in the corridors the four teenagers took off running to the Astronomy Tower. It was only when they narrowly avoided Filch and Mrs Norris by ducking into an alcove hidden behind a tapestry that it occurred to Harry that he should have brought the Marauder's Map, or as Ginny pointed out they could have just used the map to see who Hermione was with. By this point however the teenagers were closer to the Astronomy Tower than Gryffindor Tower so they decided to carry on and see first-hand who Hermione was seeing.

When they reached the Astronomy Tower stairs they had to travel in single file. Harry lead the way, the two girls came after him and Ron brought up the rear. Near the top of the stairs Harry suddenly froze when he heard a throaty moan. Signalling for the others to be quiet he crept forwards slowly, listening as the moans and groans grew more distinct as he get nearer to the top of the tower.

"Can you see anything?" Ginny whispered from her position behind Harry. By this point they could all hear the noises and make a fair guess as to what was going on.

"No, I need to go further up." Harry whispered back. "You lot stay here and I'll go and see if I can get a peek at who she's with."

Leaving the others behind Harry continued to ascend the staircase, the moans and groans growing louder the higher he climbed.

"God, Hermione."

A masculine voice made Harry pause and although there was something familiar about the voice he couldn't quite place it. Harry figured the fact it was more a moan than actual talking made it harder to place the owner of the voice.

"Do that again." Hermione's pleading voice followed by a loud moan of appreciation made Harry wonder if he was doing the right thing by spying on his friend. Did he really want to see what was happening at the top of the Tower?

Despite his doubts Harry did continue the final few stairs, until his head was peeking over the top step and he had a clear view of the top of the Astronomy Tower. What he saw made his mouth drop open in shock. Sitting on a blanket that was spread over the floor was a naked Draco Malfoy. Hermione was sitting on his lap and riding him furiously. Harry was extremely relieved that Hermione had her back to him and all he could see was her bare back, he was also pleased to note that she was still wearing her skirt and it covered where she and the Slytherin were no doubt joined intimately.

Harry was just about to make a hasty retreat when Hermione suddenly threw her head back and screamed the name of her boyfriend into the night sky. A second later Malfoy called out Hermione's name and the couple collapsed onto the blanket, locked in an embrace.

Harry knew his friends would have heard Hermione's shout and before he could move Ron had appeared beside him and was continuing on up into the Astronomy Tower. Harry was torn over whether to follow Ron out into the open but Lavender and Ginny appeared seconds later and Ginny grabbed onto him and dragged him after her brother.

"We have to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." She whispered as they followed Ron.

"What the hell, Hermione." Ron screamed as he ran onto the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione turned her head and looked surprised to find her friend's approaching. Using her arms to cover herself she groped around on the floor, finding a shirt and pulling it on. The shirt was clearly Malfoy's as it dwarfed Hermione's small frame.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked.

"What are we doing here? We should be asking what you're doing here." Ron yelled, turning red with rage.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious, Weasley." Draco drawled from his position on the floor. He had yet to move or make any attempt to cover himself.

Ginny and Lavender had noticed the Slytherin was still lying naked so they both adjusted the angles they were standing at so they could get a good look at the blond Adonis on the floor.

"Hermione was right, he is gorgeous and big." Lavender muttered to Ginny, who nodded in agreement.

When the girls lifted their heads they were totally embarrassed to see Draco watching them with a smirk, no doubt he had heard every word they had said about him.

"Enjoying the view, ladies." Draco grinned even wider when Ginny and Lavender blushed furiously and averted their eyes.

Realising her friends were eyeing her boyfriend up Hermione reached down to the pile of clothes and picked up Draco's trousers. "Get dressed." She hissed at him, throwing the trousers onto his stomach.

Totally unfazed that he was still naked Draco stood up and pulled his trousers on. By this time Harry, Lavender and Ginny all had their eyes averted but Ron's attention was on Hermione, not the half-naked Slytherin behind her.

"This is the best I can do, someone else has my shirt." Draco announced when he was wearing his trousers.

"It's fine." Hermione told her boyfriend before turning back to her friends and glaring at each one in turn. "Now would someone care to explain what you're all doing sneaking around in the Astronomy Tower?"

"We came to look at the stars?" Harry ventured, sounding anything but convincing.

"What about the noises that indicated the Tower was occupied?" Draco asked. "Didn't they put you off?"

"We're nosey and wanted to see who was up here?" Harry suggested again. "You're not buying this are you?"

"Not really, no." Hermione said. "Why don't you just tell the truth."

"Fine, we came to see who this gorgeous guy, with the talented tongue and the ability to make you see stars was since it turned out not to be Dean after all." Ron blurted, realising too late that he had said too much.

"You read my diary." Hermione gasped, putting Ron's words together with what Lavender and Ginny had said earlier. "How dare you read my diary."

"We're sorry, Hermione. It was an accident." Harry pleaded, hoping his friend wouldn't be too mad.

"An accident?" Hermione fumed. "How can you accidentally read someone's diary?"

"I don't know but it sounds like a fun read." Draco joked, trying to get Hermione to lighten up. "How did she describe me again, Weasley? Gorgeous, a talented tongue and the ability to make her see stars, wasn't it? What else did she say?"

"I'll be saying that you're a git of an ex if you don't shut up." Hermione glared at her boyfriend before turning back to her friends. "Come on, how did you accidentally read my diary?"

"When your bag split in the library the other day you accidently left it behind." Ginny explained. "Then a note fell out of it and we couldn't help but read it."

"And then you decided to read the diary as well?" Hermione questioned. She could understand them being curious about the note but she didn't get why they had then read her diary.

"We were curious." Lavender said. "We wanted to know who D was."

"And you decided on Dean? What give you that impression?" Hermione asked, wondering what she had written that would lead her friends to think she was dating Dean.

"Well he was the only person we could think of with a name beginning with D." Harry said.

"What am I, invisible?" Draco asked, slightly put out he hadn't even been in contention. From the sounds of it Hermione's diary was extremely flattering to him and he couldn't imagine Dean Thomas stacking up to him in any way.

"You're Malfoy." Ron said. "We never thought about you as your name starts with M."

"I do have a first name you know, Ronald." Draco practically snarled Ron's given name as he glared at him.

"As interesting as this is, I still can't believe you would read my diary." Hermione was still miffed at her friends behaviour and was unimpressed with the way everyone kept getting distracted.

"We're sorry, Hermione, but you're shagging a Slytherin." Ron argued, implying the two things cancelled each other out.

"So, who I date doesn't make it all right for you lot to invade my privacy." Hermione wasn't letting her friends off the hook just because she was dating someone they disapproved of.

"You're completely right." Harry jumped in before Ron made things even worse. "We're all very sorry and will do anything to make it up to you."

"How about you all go and leave us alone." Draco suggested. Between Hermione wearing his shirt, a sure fire way to turn him on, and watching her when she was mad he was beginning to get aroused and was eager to make the most of the few hours they had before they had to return to their separate common rooms.

"We're not going to leave you alone so you can defile Hermione some more." Ron snarled at Draco. "I think you've done quite enough of that."

"That's enough, Ron." Hermione stepped in between her boyfriend and friend, not wanting a full on fight to take place. "Draco's right you should go back to Gryffindor Tower before I dock you all points for being out so late."

"But you're still up." Ron protested, grimacing when he heard Draco whisper something rude about how he was definitely up to Hermione.

"We're the Head Students, Ron. We have a later curfew." Hermione argued, trying to ignore the lust that had flared in her at Draco's words. "I suggest you four leave now and we can talk about this tomorrow."

"We better, I don't like this you know." Ron said, pointing at Hermione and Draco.

"And I don't like the fact you've read my private diary." Hermione snapped back. "I guess we'll all have to deal with our problems tomorrow."

When it became clear Hermione wasn't going to budge in her stance of being left alone Lavender grabbed hold of Ron and pulled him to the stairs, apologising once again to Hermione. Harry and Ginny also apologised to Hermione and made their own way to the stairs. Just before he descended out of view Harry foolishly looked back, just in time to spot Malfoy removing his shirt from Hermione.

Diverting his attention from the fact he had very nearly seen his best friend topless Harry followed Ginny down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they spotted Lavender and Ron in the distance so the couple walked back to Gryffindor Tower slowly, discussing what they had just discovered.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about people misusing the Quidditch facilities." Harry said as they walked arm in arm along the deserted corridors. "The changing rooms are unsullied."

Ginny turned her head to grin up at Harry. "At least until after next week's game, then you and I can sully them together."

**The End.**


End file.
